


Raised By Supervillans

by LaurenCelie



Series: Raised By Supervillans [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Suicide Squad (2016), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenCelie/pseuds/LaurenCelie





	1. A Narrow Escape

“You know this isn't gonna last, right? You can't hide here forever” “I know, but this is the last place they’d look, Dais, they don't know you yet” I respond to my friend Daisy, you see I’m hiding or well I’m on the run I guess. If I did something I'm not sure what it is, maybe it's because I revealed who my parents are? but I’m on the wrong earth for that.

“Who else could help? Mick? Oliver? Lisa? Hartley? The rest of the rogues? Kara or Clark?” “Daisy, I appreciate all that you’ve done for me and the kids, letting us stay and trying to help but Barry would have told Ollie and Kara, who’d have told the Legends and Clark, Mick would have told Lisa and she would have told Hart and the rogues. Clark would have told Bruce and he would have told Aunt Ivy, Aunty Sel, Mom, and Daddy. I know that they wouldn't care but it’s safer if I stay away” I tell her “Do you know that for sure? Because Bruce would always trust you” She tries to reason with me, “I know Dais, I know but I don't know if Clark is listening out. That’s why it’s safer for me to stay away.” I explain, preparing dinner for us and the kids. I was also thinking about where to go from here. 

“Are you sure she’s in here Kara?” I hear Barry ask. “Daisy they’ve found me, Laurel, Lachlan, Thea, Barry get into the portal room and get ready to go!” I yell to my kids, speeding the food into containers to take along with us and speeding up to the dining room upstairs that we designated the portal room.

As soon as I get to the portal room, I hear “ She’s in there” from Kara, then the front door was knocked down. “Laurel, Lachlan get your siblings through the portal now! I’ll be right behind you!” I tell my eldest twins, opening a portal. “She’s upstairs Barry” Kara tells Barry, who speeds up the stairs as Kara flies in through the window. I run through the portal, not realising that they saw where I went, given the nature of my portals. 

As soon as I got through the portal I immediately opened a portal and sent my kids through, after I noticed Cisco and Oliver in the corner of the STAR Labs Hanger, I closed the portal. “We can’t let you leave Ashleyn” “Well Cisco, you won’t be letting me. I’ll be leaving anyway. Besides I came prepared. Slade!” I call out, across the vast empty space to Cisco, Oliver, and Slade, whom I recently freed from the A.R.G.U.S. prison on Lian Yu. “Go, I’ve got this Kid,” Slade tells me. I take one last look, open a portal and run through it. Destination; STAR Labs. 

I know it’s dangerous but, I have to grab something, that’s why I sent Laurel, Lachlan, Barry, and Thea to Nanda Parbat in 1869, safe, but what I left at STAR Labs could kill me, it was Kryptonite. I know that Barry had roped in the Legends, but unless I change history, they can't find me. 

I knew someone would be at STAR Labs but I hadn’t expected Killer Frost, holding my container of Kryptonite I stole of Savitar when Barry defeated him. “Evening Ash,” She said “Hey Killer” I reply “I hear you’re looking for this” She states “Hear? Who told you?” “Future you did, about 5 minutes ago, when you released me” “Oh, well that was kind of me” I respond. Killer walks over and hands me the box. “Here.” She pauses “Can you drop me off somewhere fun?” She questioned “I’ll drop you somewhere they won’t ever find you, Earth-71, they won’t find you there. I can guarantee it.” I explain to Killer, opening a portal “Thanks! See you later” She said, walking through the portal. I opened the last portal I’d be able to today and nearly get hit by a throwing knife, 3 fire blasts, and 2 laser blasts. “The Legends, I was wondering when you’d show up.” I remark, turning to face them “It’s a pity they sent you four, I want to kill 2 of you,” I said disappointedly 

“Who?” Sara asks “You, and the Professor, but mostly you” “Why?” She interrupts me “Because you killed Shado and Slade, you knew the implications of killing both, I gave Oliver a blood-transfusion he was bulletproof for a week it hadn't worn off, yet you stepped in front of him and killed her I will never forgive you for that. No, don’t interrupt I need to get this out. You were the one who told them to use the Mirakuru on Slade it killed him. He had no pulse. I told Oliver I didn't blame Malcolm or Damien for Tommy or Laurel because I already had someone to blame. You.I blame you because if you never got on the damn Yacht, Laurel would have been at the Queen Mansion, planning her and Olivers' wedding so Tommy wouldn’t have had any reason to be in the Glades during the Undertaking. Laurel wouldn’t have died because she’d never have wanted to honour your legacy as the Canary because you would never have become the Canary. Oh and then there’s your most recent kill, Leonard Snart.” “That was his fault” “No, it wasn’t. I can’t blame Barry because Lenny wouldn’t sacrifice himself to prove Barry right, he also wouldn’t sacrifice himself for us, Mick, he could have lived, right Lance? League Training 101, week 3, 3rd thing taught in explosives. If there is a fail safe in play and the mission isn't done, find something to hold it down.” 

“This true blondie?” Mick questions, “Yes,” Sara sighed, defeated. “Like I told Cisco, I came prepared. See you never!” I yell out running through the portal. I was heading to 1967, where I knew they had people waiting so of course, I had some backup. 

Coming out, I get blasted through a breach, quickly I collect myself and get out of the breach before I get put in a cell.


	2. Sorry

I'm sorry i haven't posted anything but I haven't been in a good place these past few months. I've gone back to writing and should have another chapter up soon. Please leave a comment of something you'd like to see in this story.

 

All my love,

Lauren


End file.
